2.0 Abstract: Administrative Core The UMGCC Administrative Core includes the Senior Leadership Team and Center Administration. The Senior Leadership Team establishes the overall strategic direction and research mission for UMGCC, and Center Administration operationalizes this vision. Center Administration provides infrastructure to promote the cancer research activities of its 257 members, with a particular focus on facilitating transdisciplinary and population- based translational cancer research. The administration supports the director, senior leaders, program leaders, shared services directors, and UMGCC members in carrying out the Cancer Center mission through effective strategic planning and evaluation, operational management, and centralized resources. UMGCC administration (2.2 FTEs/$421,000) oversees a $29 million budget (FY2014) including clinical practice, grant and fiscal management, and other administrative services for 257 faculty members and 7 shared services. The administrative staff is responsible for human resources and administering partial salary support for over 150 FTEs. Many of these reside in Cancer Center?controlled space (212,305 gross square feet), which the administrative staff also manages. Administrative responsibilities include management of Cancer Center finances, personnel, grants and contracts, purchasing, and philanthropy and providing administrative and financial oversight to UMGCC shared services; overseeing space utilization and common equipment; facilitating recruitment efforts; managing Cancer Center membership; and coordinating and facilitating pilot award programs and Cancer Center planning and evaluation activities (leadership and programmatic meetings, seminars, annual symposia and retreats, and internal and external board meetings). The administrative staff also support communication to the 257 UMGCC members and the university as a whole as well as educate citizens and legislators regarding Cancer Center activities across the State. The administrative team monitors and reports on member accomplishments, funding, and cancer-related activity to the Research Council and as a part of the annual membership evaluation. Conducting surveys and evaluation for planning are also functions of the central administrative staff.